Kingdom Hearts: Ansem's Return
by Hizaru
Summary: Just when Sora, Donald and Goofy reunite with Riku and King Mickey, the heartless return. And this time, Ansem is in no condition to lose to the power of the keyblade.
1. Gathering

I was falling... Falling... Into darkness.  
  
Sora you lazy bum, wake up.  
  
Friends... In our hearts....  
  
You have to run... The heartless are coming!  
  
I know all that there is to know.  
  
Let's shut this door for good!  
  
You were just the delivery boy.  
  
I simply wished...  
  
Just believe, and you can do it!  
  
It is I... Ansem... The seeker of darkness!  
  
Wherever you go... I'll be with you.  
  
Take care of her.  
  
Sora!  
  
Sora sat bolt upright.  
  
Goofy: Sora?  
  
Sora: I had... a dream...  
  
Donald: Are you ok?  
  
Sora: I'm fine... It's just...  
  
Goofy: Well, it's morning, so let's be on our way.  
  
Donald: Yeah! Don't you want to see your friends again?  
  
Sora: Of course! It's just... What if we never find them?  
  
Goofy: I know we'll find them! I just know it!  
  
Donald: Uh huh.  
  
Sora: Yeah, you're right!  
  
They walk farther down the path.  
  
Sora: It's like this path never ends...  
  
Donald: I'm sure it does somewhere.  
  
Sora: Yeah. Somewhere. Hahahaha!  
  
Goofy: Let's just keep our heads up high for now.  
  
They continue walking.  
  
2 hours later  
  
Sora: Is that...  
  
Goofy: The castle!  
  
Donald: We made it! Oh boy!  
  
They start running. Finnaly they reach the castle.  
  
Sora: Riku.....?  
  
Indeed, Riku and King Mickey are standing at the door.  
  
Riku: Hey Sora.  
  
Sora: Riku!  
  
Donald & Goofy: King Mickey!  
  
King Mickey: Huhuh. Hey fellas!  
  
Goofy: I'm so glad we made it!  
  
Sora: How did you get out of Kindgom Hearts?  
  
Riku: It just disappeared... And here we were.  
  
King Mickey: Where have you been? We've been waiting for you.  
  
Sora: Kinda hard to walk from The End of the World to here.  
  
Goofy: Yep.  
  
Donald: It was quite a long journey!  
  
Riku: Is Kairi ok?  
  
Sora: I... Don't know. When we shut the door she went back to the island. But I do know one thing.  
  
Riku: What's that?  
  
Sora: Wherever we go, she'll always be with us.  
  
Riku: Right.  
  
Sora: I still want to see her again...  
  
King Mickey: You will. You'll go back to your island someday.  
  
Goofy: King Mickey is right I bet.  
  
Donald: Goofy, King Mickey is always right!  
  
Goofy: Oh, yeah. Right.  
  
King Mickey: Well let's go inside and you three give us the whole story.  
  
Sora: Yeah.  
  
To be continued...... 


	2. The Three Keybladers

Sora: And that's it.  
  
King Mickey: Interesting...  
  
Goofy: I'll say!  
  
Sora had just finished his story of what had happened.  
  
Donald: You left out a part, Sora!  
  
Sora: Oh yeah. We killed Ansem.  
  
Riku: No you didn't.  
  
Donald: What?  
  
King Mickey: You thought you did, but you did not. Ansem simply ran...  
  
Riku: Thought he didn't necessarly "run."  
  
Sora: So... Ansem is still alive?  
  
King Mickey: Yes. And he is growing even more powerful as we speak.  
  
Sora: We have to stop him!  
  
King Mickey: There's nothing we can do until the borders seperating the worlds shatter again. Then we can use the gummi ship.  
  
Donald: How long do you think it will take, your majesty?  
  
King Mickey: Not long. In fact, it should break any time.  
  
Sora: Let's get ready!  
  
Riku: This time... I'm coming with you!  
  
Sora: Yeah.  
  
King Mickey: Donald, Goofy. You two go as well.  
  
Sora: With the new gummi ship Cid built for us, we should be able to fit us all.  
  
King Mickey: It's gone. The border has been shattered once more. Hurry Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy.  
  
Riku: Let's go!  
  
They run down the stairs and get into the gummi ship.  
  
Sora: Do you think.... We can go get Kairi?  
  
Donald: Of course!  
  
Goofy: Right!  
  
Sora: Yeah!  
  
They get into the gummi ship.  
  
Donald: Ready when you are!  
  
Chip and Dale pull the lever, and the door opens.  
  
Riku: Let's go!  
  
They shoot out into space.  
  
Sora: Look! Every world is back!  
  
Riku: And there's the Island!  
  
They can see a faint star, mostly blue.  
  
Goofy: Let's go see Kairi!  
  
Donald: Yeah!  
  
Sora: I can give her back her lucky charm!  
  
Riku: I can just... See her again...  
  
Donald: Ok, hold on!  
  
The ship goes into hyperpeed and suddenly stops.  
  
Sora: Whoa!  
  
He hits the front of the glass compartement.  
  
Riku: Hahahahaha!  
  
Donald: Hahahahaha!  
  
Goofy: Hyuck!  
  
Sora: Hey!  
  
Riku: Sorry. That was just a little funny.  
  
Donald: Anyway, we're here, so let's go.  
  
Sora: Yeah!  
  
They get out of the ship and run onto the other side of the island.  
  
Kairi, Selphie, Wakka and Tidus are sitting on the dock. Kairi turns her head and sees Sora.  
  
Kairi: Sora! Riku!  
  
Sora: Kairi!  
  
Riku: How ya been?  
  
Kairi: I've missed you Sora! You have my lucky charm.  
  
Sora grins.  
  
Sora: Right here.  
  
He gives it to Kairi.  
  
Kairi: You kept your promise...  
  
Sora: Of course I did.  
  
Riku: Hhey? Arn't you forgetting about me?  
  
Kairi: Riku... Are... You ok?  
  
Riku: I'm fine... I know I may have done some things wrong. I'm sorry.  
  
Kairi: Well welcome back.  
  
Sora: Actually, Kairi... We have to go again. Ansem is still alive. We have to end this once and for all.  
  
Kairi: Then I'm coming with you!  
  
Sora: It's to-  
  
Kairi: It's not to dangerous! I can take care of myself!  
  
Sora: But-  
  
Kairi: I don't care what you say. I'm coming.  
  
Riku: Ok.  
  
Sora. Yeah.....  
  
Sora's keyblade appears in his hand.  
  
Sora: Wha...?  
  
Riku: Hey!  
  
Another keyblade appears in his hand.  
  
Riku: But...  
  
Kairi: Huh?  
  
Riku: I'm... not supposed to have one. It's Sora's. I was wrong when I said it was mine, and he was just the delivery boy.  
  
Sora: Riku...  
  
Riku: I don't deserve it. Take it Sora.  
  
Sora reaches out, but the keyblade dissapears and reappears in Riku's other hand.  
  
Kairi: It... Want's you, Riku.  
  
Riku: I don't want it though.  
  
Sora: Lion said the keyblade chooses it's master. You don't have a choice.  
  
Riku: If I must...  
  
Kairi: Hey.. What?  
  
Another keyblade appears, this one in her hand.  
  
Kairi: Now this is crazy.  
  
Sora and Riku laugh.  
  
Kairi: What?  
  
Sora: Well, you have to come with us now.  
  
Riku: I guess so.  
  
Donald: You finished yet? We have business to get to!  
  
Sora: Right.  
  
Goofy: Well let's get on.  
  
Kairi, Sora and Riku: See you, guys.  
  
Selphie: What? Kairi, you're leaving me? I'm going to be stuck here with 2 boys!  
  
Tidus and Wakka: Live with it.  
  
Selphie: Ohhhhh!!!  
  
Sora: Let's go!  
  
They all board the gummi ship.  
  
Goofy: Where to first?  
  
Sora: Let's go see if the princesses are all right.  
  
Kairi: You know I'm fine.  
  
Riku: That reminds me.....  
  
Sora: Malificent was using you, alright? Don't get all worked up about it.  
  
Riku: No... I mean, how did Kairi get to the island? We all know she was from Hollow Bastion.  
  
Sora: And how did I reconize it?  
  
Kairi: I don't remember. All I know is I saw that meteorite shower and here I was...  
  
Donald: Where to first?  
  
Sora: Wonderlan is closest, right?  
  
Goofy: I believe so.  
  
Riku: Then let's go!  
  
The ship goes back into hyperspeed, and shoots off towards Wonderland.  
  
To be continued....... 


	3. The Queen of Hearts strikes back

Sora: Ok, were to first?  
  
Donald: Alice is bound to be here somehwhere.  
  
Goofy: Right. And remember, we have to protect the world border.  
  
Donald: Order.  
  
Riku: Yeah, we know.  
  
Sora: Heartless?  
  
Heartless rise from the ground.  
  
Kairi: Sora!  
  
Sora: It's ok, Kairi! Just cut away!  
  
Riku: Take this!  
  
He slashes one of the heartless and it dissapears.  
  
Kairi: Umm....  
  
She slashes one as well. It takes two hits before it disappears.  
  
Sora: This is how it's done!  
  
He slashes 3 at the same time., They all dissapear.  
  
Kairi: Way to go Sora!  
  
Finally they defeat them all.  
  
Sora: There's plenty of heartless everywhere I bet.  
  
Riku: How did they get out of Kingdom Hearts?  
  
Sora: Ansem...  
  
Riku: I bet you're right.  
  
Kairi: I'll bet my life he is.  
  
Sora: Hahahahaha!  
  
Riku: No time. Let's go find Alice!  
  
Sora: Right.  
  
They run to the Queen's castle.  
  
Queen of Hearts: Off with her head!  
  
Sora: Wait!  
  
Queen of Hearts: You again? What is it this time?  
  
Sora: You already know Alice is innocent! We showed you last time we came.  
  
Alice: Sora, just let me handle it.  
  
Sora: Not a chance.  
  
Alice: Really. Don't get involved.  
  
Riku: We're getting involved, and you're going to like it.  
  
Queen of Hearts: Off with all of thier heads!  
  
The guards spring inmto action.  
  
Sora: Just like I said Kairi, dash and slash.  
  
Kairi: Oh, Sora!  
  
She slashes one of the cards.  
  
Sora: Take this! Strike raid!  
  
He throws his keyblade at the queen. It smacks her in the face.  
  
Queen of Hearts: GET THEM OR YOU'LL ALL LOSE YOUR HEADS!  
  
Riku: She sure has a ferocious temper.  
  
He slashes two of the cards.  
  
Riku: Heh. I'm improving.  
  
Donald: Thundaga!  
  
He makes a bolt of lighting hit several cards.  
  
Goofy: Tornado!  
  
He spins around with his shield and wacks a few cards.  
  
Sora: Trinity limit!  
  
A circle of light appears below them all. Every card standing on it is immediantly on the ground.  
  
Riku: To easy.  
  
Kairi: What did you expect, Riku?  
  
Riku: Something like that!  
  
A giant heartless is approcing them.  
  
Sora: Trickmaster.....  
  
To be continued...... 


End file.
